youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic School Bus YTP Collab
The Magic School Bus YTP Collab is one of the most well known collabs in 2018. Pie-Pivotmontier -O was the host of this collab, along with other recognizable poopers such as Schafrillas. It was published on February 1, 2018. Participants * Schaffrillas * EvanarchyMT * BobbE * Jack Duripper * MorimotoYTP * Pacifist Duck * Cory the Norm * KingSpin MayMays * ndnprct3 * The Mining Engineer * Xexelve * Lineofyellow5 * Zackzilla * Dr_Reptic * TylerTheTyrrific * PancakeLord117 * TheJoelykin * RobotRobot * CrimsonZockt * HeilPotato * Constipated Wonka * Luke Mixon * RojoFern * Drawtoonz Studio * 10rima1 * TheZootopiaFanboy * IHate4Kids * jazzylouis * Shooting Films * NitroEdits * zevio * BennLivid * Mr. Bamason * Mr. Bleach 6000 * The Homeschooled Gamer * Silvanatorr * Octopus Cookie * Taunting Artist * WMDTheAlmighty * Pie-Pivotmontier O]] (why wouldn’t he?) * HandMeTheYTPs * A Bad YTPer * aries Benson * BrickerTown * Dr. Bob * HeyApple Studios * Internet Veteran * Keik Arkinshock * Meta Roose * ReKt SoN * TB * ThisGuysAMook * YoungJay97 * The Ducktective Sources * Episode: Gets Lost In Space * Viacom * Super Mario Odyssey * Get Out of my Car * The Lego Movie * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * Get out of the car * Smosh * How about no? * Rick and Morty * Carl Wheezer * Sky High * Far Cry 3 * Dunkirk * asdfmovie10 * TheMysteriousMrEnter * A Thousand Miles * Arthur * The Simpsons * I believe I can fly * I'D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS SLOWLY * Michael Rosen * 9/11 * Ajit V. Pai * Vaporwave music * Peppa Pig * SpongeBob SquarePants * Mission failed, we'll get them next time * Super Mario * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Samurai Jack * How Original! * You Reposted in the (you know what) * Monsters, Inc. * Owen Wilson (Wow) * Star Wars * Spooky Scary Skeletons * Cars * South Park * Toy Story * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * MLG * FUCKING SHUT UP * Here he is * American Dad! * Elmer J. Fapp * Spadinner memes * I'm going to rape you * Peanuts * Family Guy * iDubbbzTV * Objection * Nani?! * Omae Wa Mou Shinderou * ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS * Don't let your kids watch it * FilthyFrank (RIP) * JonTron * The Office (No god please no) * Baby Driver * Nigga, nigga, nigga, nigga, nigga, nigga, nigga, nigga, I'm 100% nigga * TACTICAL NUKE INCOMING * North Korea * Emergancy Alert System * Jump Up, Super Star! * Hotel Mario * history of the entire world, i guess * Invader Zim * Take on Me * asdfmovie6 * Toy Story Toons * Hysterical! * DOWNWARD SPIRAL * Enough is enough * Audio Description * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Steven Universe * Space Is Cool - Markiplier * JohnsFilms * Phineas and Ferb * I have had it * Hey Arnold * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Incredubles * I don't know what I expected * GTA V Wasted * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Nostalgia Critic * Oh shit waddup * No! Holy shit he did it * Cuphead * That's racist * This is Fine * Gravity Falls * MORE COMING SOON (Hopefully someone can watch this collab and find all the sources...) Category:Youtube Poops Category:2018 Poops Category:Works in progress Category:Pages that need work Category:Collab